far_away_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Clone Wars
The Second Clone Wars also known as either The Post War or The War of Vengeance was an unexpected 5 year conflict, which occurred in 19 BBY up until 15 BBY, Immediately after the fall of Utapau, the deaths of Count Dooku, General Grievous and the initiation of Order 66. The Second Clone Wars was known to take place as the actual war during 2091riveraisrael's Downfall Storyline featuring the CIS victory on Earth, which led to the overcoming of the Solar System, and the eventual rebirth of the Confederacy of Independent Systems with the use of Droid factories and shipping yards that were constructing armies and fleets for the war effort during the 12 year Far Away War period before its end in 2003, in the Milky way Galaxy. During the early stages of the War, the Confederacy of Independent Systems were able to successfully blitz the war torn Star Wars universe with the newly established army from the Milky Way Galaxy resulting into the Republic's economy downgrading, along with Darth Sidiou's plan on founding the Galactic Empire to fall apart. With the fall of the Jedi Order due to Order 66, the CIS with the use of newly developed weapons and vehicles were able to crush the Republic all across the Galaxy, where they were even able to occupy Naboo, and Kamino, while the Republic made desperate attempts into conducting attacks and defenses in order to prevent the CIS from advancing any close toward Coruscant. The CIS attempts on ending the Republic and establishing their dominance in the Star Wars galaxy came to an end after they were finally stopped at Coruscant the capital of the Galactic Republic, which was also the final planet left in Republic control and was the CIS's main objective of the whole war, where a stand was made against them. The Galactic Republic eventually fell completely by 15 BBY during the siege of Coruscant, after a group of stormtroopers were successful in repelling a Droid ground Invasion of the Works, that resulted in Darth Sidious regaining his reputation and establishing the Galactic Empire. After a counter attack that was conducted against the Galactic Republican remnants, the war was drawn into a cease fire that same year, after Darth Sidious agreed to meet with the Separatist council in Galaxy City, and the treaty of Coruscant was signed temporarily ending hostilities between the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the newly established Galactic Empire, and forming the Galactic Ceasefire. The War was known to be the opening Conflict to the, Separatist Imperial War, that take part in an Imperial Conquest during the Galactic Civil War, that would later go down as The War of the Siths. Prior to the War ''The War 'The Return of the CIS 19 BBY' 'Reclamation of Utapau' 'Initial Reaction and Sidious's Imperial Plans Delayed' 'Separatist Early Campaign 19 BBY - 18 BBY' 'Return to Geonosis' 'Invasion of Marg IIV' 'Attack on Tatooine' 'Republic Counterattacks' 'Fall of Dagobah' 'The Homeland Front' 'Neimoidia Theater' 'Battle of Shako Minor' 'Reclamation of Scipio' 'Return to Muunilinst' 'Assault on Mustafar' 'Republic's Second Counterattack' 'Battle of Tatooine' 'CIS Establish the Star Line' 'Battle of Deep Space 8' 'Attempts at Geonosis' 'Mandalore Campaign' 'Core Worlds Campaign 17 BBY - 16 BBY' 'Invasion of Felucia' 'Kashyyyk Campaign' 'Cor Offensive' 'Unleash the Akadia' 'Attack on Sulluck' 'Republic tactics switch' 'Battle of Agonas' 'Invasion of Naboo' 'Rhen Var Campaign' 'Assault on Kamino' 'Battle for Malastar' 'Assault on Takodana' 'Operation SithStrike' 'Invasion of Odyssey' 'Separatist Assaults On Bespin' 'Coruscant Theater 16 BBY - 15 BBY' 'Hosnian Prime Theater' 'Fall of Corellia' 'Jakku & Rakata Prime Campaign' 'Republic's Final Stand on Kuat' , unite for a final stand in the defense of Coruscant, on Kuat, as they fight off a Separatist Invasion...]] 'Republic Attacks Kessid' 'Battle of Sector 7' 'Siege of Coruscant' 'Destruction of Polis Masa' 'Diversionary Attack on Mygeeto' 'New Tech developed' 'Formation of the Galactic Empire' 'Destruction of CIS Battleship Akadia' 'Balance of Power Shifts' 'War's End' Aftermath Legacy Trivia *''The years of the Second Clone Wars 19 BBY, 18 BBY 17 BBY 16 BBY and 15 BBY, in Earth Years would have been identified through the Earth Human calendar as 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007... Category:Downfall Events Category:Second Clone Wars Category:19 BBY Category:18 BBY Category:17 BBY Category:16 BBY Category:15 BBY Category:Second Clone Wars Era